barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (Browser Game)
Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus is a browser game based on the movie of the same name. Description "Barbie stars in a new movie! She plays Annika, a beautiful ice-skating princess! Meet her friends: Brietta, a magical flying horse! Shiver, the cutest polar bear cub! To learn more about them and the movie, play the games now!"Description - Mattel How to Play in 3D #"Get 3D glasses when you buy the Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Brietta the Pegasus -- or Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus on DVD. #Shiver tells you when to put on your 3D glasses. #Make sure the red lens is over your left eye and the blue lens is over your right eye. #For best results, play these games in a dark room. To order more 3D glasses, send $2.95 (per pair) -- plus you name and address -- to: The Express Group/Barbie/Pegasus 3D Glasses Offer #OLG3-1 P.O. Box 8274 Wixom, MI 48393-8274 Allow 6-8 weeks for delivery."3D gameplay - Mattel Story and Gameplay Each gameplay section can be skipped, and some challenges allow hints. After the play types in their first name and presses the Start button, there is a short clip of clouds parting to reveal Cloud Kingdom. Wenlock, a wizard, turned Princess Annika's parents to stone, so Cloud Queen Rayla told Annika to find Wenlock's magic wand in order to break the spell. The player has to help Annika prove herself to be brave and true, and then the wand will reveal itself. The player gets the option to play the game with 3D glasses. After agreeing or declining to play the game in 3D (which can be turned on and off any time), the first part of the game begins. The player has to move the mouse to make Brietta the Pegasus fly through 10 heart-shaped clouds. Brietta takes Annika to the Forbidden Forest, where the player must prove their bravery. Annika meets Aidan and he helps her with her quest. He tells her to solve the puzzle to find out where she should look for Wenlock's wand. The player has to click on letters in the forest so that they can spell out a clue. The letters are disguised, and the player has to click on them. After solving the challenge, the clue guides them to the Jewel Cave. It starts to snow, and the next gameplay section involves moving Brietta as she flies to make her catch 10 snowflakes. The player gets the to the Jewel Cave and has to help Shiver with the jewels in order to prove that their friendship is true. The player has to move the mouse over the cave to find the jewels, then click on the jewel and its match to put them i a treasure chest. Annika and her friends hurry to Wenlock's Palace to find his wand before sunset, when it will be too late to save her parents. The player has to move the mouse to make Brietta catch 10 stars, and stay on the paint trail that Cloud Princess Rose creates to paint the sunset. At Wenlock's palace, he has hidden his wand. The player has to move the mouse over items in the room to see if the wand is there. When the player sees the wand, they click on it and Annika will be able to use it to save her parents. Next, the player is congratulated and they get to print surprises: a 3D poster, a maze, and a page showing merchandise for the movie.Gameplay and story - Mattel Trivia *Clues in the Forbidden Forest include "SHIMMER", "EMERALD", "RUBY", "CAVE", "STONE", "GLIMMER", "JEWEL", and "SHINE". References Category:Browser Games